Dark's Ascension
by Reikie22
Summary: Lilly gave birth to twins, Trelawney mistranslates the prophecy, James and Lilly survive that night and Dumbledore chooses the wrong child. Fate, fed up of mortals misreading her web intervenes directly giving Fem-Harry power the Dark Lord knows not.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other copyright material. If you recognise something in my srory from somewhere else then changes are they it inspired me. Also this disclaimer counts for every chapter of this story.

**bold : excerpts from the books; spell names.  
**Underlined : thoughts/memories.

Full Summary: Lilly's parents were not 100% Muggle; James had to resort to love and mind influencing potions to get Lilly to like and marry him; Trelawney mistranslates the prophecy; Liily and James had twins as well as surviving that Halloween night; Dumbledore picks the wrong child to fit the prophecy; Hailey, Fem-Harry is neglected growing up and Fate, seeing the mortals misinterpret her web decides to take personal action; Hailey's core is naturally aligned to dark magic. All this causes ripples that a determined Hailey uses to restore the power and glory of the Wizarding world.

* * *

**The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it - the whole room gasped.**

**Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white.**

"**The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum."**

With that, everyone in the hall erupted in cheering and applause. Well, mostly everyone. Sat at the end of the Ravenclaw table, immersed in a book and unnoticed by everyone was Hailey Potter, twin of Duncan Potter, the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. Hailey was quite the enigma: ignored by everyone, even her own family since the day Voldemort was banished, she had basically raised herself. Even since starting Hogwarts the most attention most people paid to her was during her sorting when people wondered if she was related to Duncan. Hell, even Duncan wondered if they were related but as soon as the hat shouted Ravenclaw, not the house she wanted to be sorted into by the way, everyone assumed she was a Muggle-Born and left it at that.

The only one she knew of who ever openly paid her any attention was her head of house, Professor Flitwick, and it was usually tainted by disdain. Flitwick knew the girl was smart, even without her being in the house of the brains; he had seen her perform feats of magic that would make most, if not all, seventh year students green with envy and that was in her first year! Yet despite this, she was only ever average in class and hid her abilities as much as possible and that rankled him. If she didn't hold back in class there would have been a very good chance of his house winning the house cup in the past three years.

As Hailey continued reading her book on runes, only vaguely noting the events going on around her, Dumbledore had received, and called out, the last two champions chosen by the Goblet of Fire, pausing in-between each to allow for applause. What did finally catch Hailey's attention was not an increase in noise, but a total lack of it. Looking up, she found everyone's shocked faces focused on Dumbledore and following their gaze, she was surprised to see three pieces of crumpled parchment on floor and a fourth in his hand. Focusing entirely on him, she clearly heard the two words he spoke that would no doubt have very, very far reaching consequences.

"Duncan Potter" he called out, causing her and many others to turn their attention to her twin. While others were content to gape at him, Hailey took this opportunity to study his face and eyes. Upon seeing emotions of fear, confusion and hints of shock, she concluded that he had no part in his name coming out and instead focused her attention to the adults in the room just as Dumbledore cried out 'Duncan Potter again, only this time louder. Her first suspect, and thus the one she studied first was Dumbledore; she wouldn't put this past him to test his golden boy and/or use it as an excuse to give him training but all she could see in his face was shock and anger: a clear sign he didn't anticipate this to happen. She then scanned the others faces, almost glossing over the culprit before snapping her gaze back to him.

Alistor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. She supposed that he should also have been a prime suspect, always wanting to give Duncan training when he was younger, but as she looked closer she noticed something wrong; sure he always looked smug when something went his way but now his face also showed blood-lust, insane glee and what looked to be a desire to kill; all aimed at her twin. When she added this to the list of other weird things she noticed about him since term started she concluded that this wasn't the real Moody but an imposter.

By this stage, Duncan had already got up and joined the other champions, closely followed by Dumbledore; and now Moody and several others were getting up from their seats to join them. Smirking, she got up to leave; she had plans to make. While many didn't notice, or actively ignored her too involved with their restarted conversations, many revolving around Duncan and his mysterious entry, two watched her intently from the corner of their eyes: Luna Lovegood; the surprisingly sharp and intuitive, yet thought of as loopy, Ravenclaw and Daphne Greengrass; the ice queen of Slytherin.

* * *

It was two days later and there had been various reactions from all those currently residing in Hogwarts: all the foreign visitors were outraged, along with the Hufflepuff's, for what they believed to be Duncan's attempt at stealing the fame from the other champions and dis-honouring the Tri-Wizard Tournament and all it stood for. The Slytherins, needing no excuse to attack him verbally or physically, were having a field-day, every day, and the majority of the Ravenclaws were openly cool or hostile to him for besmirching the Hogwarts name. Finally, the Gryffindors were proud and jovial about it and Duncan himself was happily taking it in, acting even more arrogant than ever. Hailey couldn't wait until the first task so she could watch him make a fool of himself. God forbid he got himself killed though, Dumbledore may just announce that he made a mistake and that it was in fact her who was the prophesied child-who-live; ruining all her hard work to become and remain incognito.

It was for that reason that she was in Ravenclaw. Well part of it at least; the house she wanted to be in was actually Hufflepuff, no one took notice of them but no, just because she was a descendant and took up role of head of house for both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, not that anyone other than her and the Goblins knew, the hat wouldn't sort her anywhere but one of those two houses; something or other about sticking to the Hogwarts charter. Therefore, with no other option she took the least attention grabbing option available to her and was sorted into Ravenclaw.

Currently, it was the last lesson of the day and all four houses of her year were in the DADA classroom, waiting for Moody arrive to start their second joint lesson, the first being when he gave a demonstration on the three unforgivable using spiders, then placing them all under the imperious curse; she actually shivered when she thought about what this upcoming lesson would contain, and was glad she was sat in the middle row as Moody had a tendency the focus on those in the front and back two rows. Suddenly, the doors banged open surprising them all and Moody hobbled in, throwing a mixture of stinging hexes and Incarcerous jinxs randomly at the students. While the students scrambled to fetch their wands, those who weren't tied up or clutching a stinging piece of flesh of course, Hailey dropped to the floor, ejecting her wand from her holster as she went, and put up a shield of her own design around her.

Moody seeing this smiled slightly before completing the journey to his desk and stopped firing spells and cancelled the ones that connected causing the class to sigh in relief. Hailey, maintaining her transparent shield, sat back in her seat; keeping her wand in her hand.

"Twenty-three" Moody said to the silent class, "twenty-three spells I fired while walking to my desk and each and every one of them connected. This is defence against the dark arts; how can you learn anything if you aren't prepared? CONSTANT VIGALANCE!" he roared out the last part startling the class. "You, Longbottom where's your wand?"

"I-in my bag sir"

"In your bag?" he said in disbelief, "what good is it in your bag? Well don't just sit there, get it out!" At Neville's hesitance, Moody started firing stinging hexs at him prompting him to go for his wand. Finally after the thirtieth consecutive hex the connected Moody grew tired of his fumbling, Neville having retrieved his wand only to drop it as a hex hit his wrist, bound him in rope. Moving his attention to the rest of the class who were all sniggering, Moody spoke up in contempt,

"I don't know why you lot are laughing. I can see all of your wands and most of you have them in just as bad, if not worse places than Longbottom here."

After that the class went by fairly quickly, Moody giving a lecture on strategic places to hide your wand when not in use; then went on to demonstrate and teach a couple of shield spells that while simple, could give you the edge in a duel - providing your opponent didn't use the unforgivable of course. Or put more magic into their spell than you did your shield. When the class was dismissed, Hailey stayed in her seat and as the last person left, erected privacy and silencing wards around the room before giving her attention to Moody who was staring at her intently. Unnoticed to her, Moody had tensed slightly and was fingering his wand as she walked up to his desk; but he relaxed when she placed her wand in front of him, handle first.

"You know," she spoke after several seconds of just standing there, "I had thought there was something off about you since the start of term; little things you either did differently than normal or didn't do at all. Then comes the Halloween feast and your facial expression just screamed at me that you're the one who orchestrated the whole fourth champion thing. Sure the real Moody would have done that as well as an excuse to teach him but you, your face held blood lust and hate; not something the real Moody would direct at the Boy-Who-Lived."

"I see," Moody replied, slowly drawing his wand. Hailey seeing this, plus his tensed shoulders carried on quickly,

"Oh calm down, honestly. If I was going to report you I would have kept quiet, and I definitely wouldn't have gave up my wand and confronted you. Now I know you're working for the dark lord, cause let's face it: no one else has the guts or knowledge to arrange something like this, but what I want to know is who you are and if I can meet the dark lord in person."

Moody, keeping hold of his wand, chuckled before answering, "You, Hailey potter; twin of the Boy-Who-Lived; daughter of a light family wants to meet the dark lord? What ever for, so you can attempt, and fail miserably by the way, to attack him?"

"You know, growing up with the neglect I suffered, forced to raise and teach everything to yourself since you were one makes you see things differently. I don't see things in black and white like most, only shades of grey and I support the dark, pure-blood ideal; albeit with a few different ideas. What I want, Mr Imposter is to meet, join and help the dark lord."

"And how can I trust you?"

In response, Hailey reached for her wand, pausing at Moody's flinch, "may I?" cautiously, moody nodded, allowing her to pick her wand up. As she did so, she held the tip against her heart and with magic lacing her words intoned "I, Hailey Anne Potter, head of the most ancient and noble houses of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, heiress to the most ancient and noble house of Peverell; upon my life and magic, do solemnly swear that I will not reveal anything from this conversation to anyone that the fake Alistor Moody, whoever he may be, does not authorise. I also swear that my intention to support and join the dark side, currently commanded by the dark lord Voldemort, is complete honest and sincere. So mote be it." After moody saw Hailey's body glow, indicating the oath had been accepted, laughed and clapped her on the back.

"Welcome to the dark Missy. Now, how about a cookie?" he said, pulling out a back of large, double chocolate chip cookies from a drawer in his desk, helping himself to one as he offered her the bag.

* * *

Like it, hate it? Same with the other two, constructive criticism is welcomed but any pointless/helpless flames will be ignored. Also thanks to everyone who adds this to their favourites/alerts list.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bold : book excerpts and spell names  
**Underlined : memories, Legillimency and thoughts

* * *

Hailey sighed as she sat in the back of the DADA class waiting for the other students to arrive; this time just the rest of the Ravenclaws and all the Hufflepuffs in her year. They, that is Hailey and Barty Crouch as he revealed himself to bethat first night, had been arguing all week since Monday about when she could meet the dark lord, and what the excuse for not being in the castle would be. She had proven her inner Slytherin, if only to herself, by slowly whittling down his defences, and now they were going tomorrow, Friday 13th, on her terms. The best thing about the whole situation was that she had twisted it so that Barty even thinks that the whole thing was his idea. The only downside would be in creating the excuse to be off Hogwarts grounds; her wand would have to be destroyed and she would no doubt have to spend the night with Madam Pomfrey for observation due to the magical backlash that would occur.

She didn't really care for the wand, it being a hand-me-down which she never used; she much preferred the wand she had crafted herself which matched her perfectly: Rosewood with a core of Thestral Fur. What she did care about, and was not looking forward to at all, was the pain from being thrown into a wall/desk by the backlash and the horrible tasting potions Madam Pomfrey would no doubt make her take. She was snapped out of her thinking by the sound of Crouch/Moody's voice and was shocked to find that the rest of the class had turned up. Inwardly she berated herself; she shouldn't have been so preoccupied that she didn't notice the noise made by a whole class of students coming in and sitting down.

"Bout time you lot got ready," Crouch/Moody started, "I've got a treat for you all today. Don't worry if you haven't got it down by the end of the lesson, it takes perfect timing to achieve. Now then, what you'll be learning today is how to 'bat' away oncoming spells with your wand. Batting away incoming spell fire has several advantages over blocking or dodging them; first of all, you don't waste energy, whether it is magic from using a shield spell or stamina by jumping about."

"But sir," one female Ravenclaw interrupted, "wouldn't that damage your wand?"

Instead of looking annoyed at being interrupted like he usually did, he actually looked joyful. "Very good question Missy, five points to Ravenclaw. Normally any offensive spell hitting your wand would damage it but the trick to this is to build up your magic in the tip of your wand; without thinking of a spell or an effect you want to happen as that will just cause silent spell casting or wand based accidental magic. When you have enough magic in the tip to make it glow white, you halt the flow in all directions to maintain the magic, resulting in no magic loss, and then just hit an incoming spell with the magic-filled tip of your wand. If you have a good aim, you can even send the spell back to the caster or onto a new flight path with another hostile as its target; which is another advantage to it. Be warned though, this technique will not work on the unforgivables, as they are unblockable, or any Conjuring-type spell such as Bluebell fire or Aquamenti as they do not need to hit a target to take effect. Now, I want you to face a wall, well out of everyones way just in case something go's wrong, and practice building up the magic in your wand and maintaining it."

The fake Moody then walked around the class, giving pointers where needed for the next ten minutes. Hailey, while practicing, was adjusting her plans to account for the new lesson plan; the end result of having her wand broke would be the same but this new way there would be a much smaller risk of causing herself injury; besides she would get to experience something she had only read in 200+ year old reports and diaries. After the ten minutes were up, the fake moody had called a halt to the practicing, noting that several students hadn't quite been able to maintain the magic every time; Hailey, despite having this technique mastered in her first year, was careful to make sure she was one of them in case the event to follow got investigated and showed some inconsistencies.

"Now, before I pair you off to try it, I'll give you a little demonstration so hopefully you'll be able to see it in action and if not, well my 'cough' volunteer 'cough' won't be too badly injured. I think... Now let's see, hmmm." At this, most of the students became nervous and started to back away; a minor injury to Moody was a missing limb to anyone else after all, "I know Miss Potter, come on now don't be shy, up on the platform you come." Hailey, ensuring to look suitably pale and nervous, slowly walked up to the platform, passing a Legillimency message of 'use an over-powered **Reducto**' to the fake moody when she arrived to the indicated spot; the Reducto spell produced the same coloured beam as the stinging hex. As she slowly built up the magic in her wand, the fake moody was explaining the steps again and finished on a warning to only use stinging hexes. He then turned to Hailey and slowly fired a silent Reducto, as per her instruction, while saying the incantation for the stinging then settled to watch Hailey curiously as he didn't actually know exactly what she was planning, she simply told him that she would handle creating an opportunity to leave tomorrow.

The whole class watched with anticipation as Hailey swung her wand into the path of the spell and purposefully, accidently to the class, let go of the magic. Internally Hailey was jumping for joy as the spells connected, repeating the effects she had previously only read about. First, when the spells connected, the thread of spell fire turned golden, a ball of magic where they joined in the middle, and a silver, semi-see through sphere surrounded both Hailey and the fake Moody as they began to hover a few feet above the floor. Then the whole room was filled by the sound of singing from various breeds of song birds, and shadowy lights erupted from Hailey's and the fake moody's wand.

The whole class, captivated as they were, could clearly hear Hailey's quiet exclamation of 'uh-oh' and they realised, to late, that the ball of magic that was previously in the centre of the sphere had been pushed to the tip of her wand and was on the verge of entering. The captivation that held the class was soon turned to horror as instantly, things went horribly wrong. It may have been over in only a few seconds, but to the horrified class it seemed to happen so slowly that event was burned in explicit detail into the minds of everyone there. Hailey, who had let go of the wand just as the ball entered, stayed floating inside of the silver sphere which had shrank to cover just her, leaving the wand outside of it and ejecting moody; letting him drop gently to the floor. Next her wand completely disintegrated, only leaving behind a ball of magic in its place which then exploded flinging Hailey back, the silver sphere absorbing the blast and dissolving all the walls in her way allowing her to pass by unharmed. Luckily the blast was focused on Hailey so no-one else was affected by it.

As soon as the class broke out of their stupor, they began to gossip and whisper excitedly. The fake Moody who had his eye had follow Hailey's flight, centred on where Hailey finally stopped, hobbled after her as fast as he could, following her path through multiple rooms and even a few interrupted, in-session classes as he went, the surprised students and teachers following behind him curious as to what the high-speed blur that crashed through their classrooms was.

* * *

Hailey rubbed her temples in a desperate yet futile attempt to ward of the migraine that seemed determined to afflict her, all thanks to the disgustingly fake grandfatherly voice and the blindingly over colourful robes that belonged to the old goat which was her headmaster. Sure, she anticipated him questioning her; it was an impressive, widely unknown feat of magic that happened to her after all. What was causing her headache though was for the past fifteen minutes he kept asking her the same bloody question, just worded differently in his own failed attempt at subtlety. The magical energy she had used in maintaining the sphere had knocked her unconscious upon landing only to wake up several hours later in the hospital wing. A few potions and medical scans later it was determined she was simply suffering a mild case of magical exhaustion, no ill side effects what so ever, and she should be fine to leave in the morning. Dumbledore spoke up again, furthering the intensity of the pain of her headache,

"Come now Miss Potter, I simply wish to know the core of your wand to better understand the situation that occurred, surely you will oblige me."

"huh, he's being blunt for once, the world must be coming to an end or something." she thought. Sighing, she told him again the same answer, which actually happened to be true, that she had been giving him the last quarter of an hour, "for the last time headmaster, I don't know the core of the wand I had, it was never mine but hand-me down my father gave me when my hogwarts letter arrived in first year; apparently I wasn't worth the seven Galleons for a wand that matched me perfectly. Secondly, if you don't know what happened how the hell should I? I was hoping you would be able to tell me." okay, so that last part was a lie but really, without Rowenna Ravenclaw's library she would never have even imagined something like the Priori Incantentum effect was possible, never mind the knowledge of the requirements needed to create it.

"Headmaster Dumbledore sir," the fake moody spoke, reminding the two of his presence, "it's obvious without speaking to Lord Potter we won't know what the core was, we should let young Miss Potter get her rest."

Dumbledore grimaced internally at James's title: he hated how so few had so much power over the laws in Wizarding Britain. "Of course," he replied, "get rested Hailey and we will see you at breakfast tomorrow." The two adult wizards had turned round and had started to leave but were halted when Hailey called to them,

"Hey, what about my wand situation? I can't exactly learn magic without one."

"hmm." Dumbledore said vaguely.

Truth be told he didn't exactly care whether or not she learned magic as she didn't fit into any of his plans; he decided he would have to do something though, he couldn't be seen not caring about his students or blocking their chance at an education. What to do though, it would have to sound good enough to make it seem he cares, yet not actually require any effort on his part. While he didn't let the truth behind his musing show, Hailey and fake moody weren't fooled by his grandfatherly mask, and could therefore accurately guess what he was thinking anyway. The fake moody, seeing this as the perfect timing to get both him and Hailey away for the night quickly volunteered to take her tomorrow after classes had finished. He would even pay for the wand as it was mostly his fault it broke, well as far as Dumbledore knew anyway. With that sorted, Hailey laid back to rest while Dumbledore and fake moody left, no-one but Hailey noticing a suspiciously large beetle that had been perched on a near by bed, watching them intently as the teachers had their discussion/interrogation. "This could yield interesting results" she thought as she used Legillimency on the beetle.

* * *

Like it? Constructive criticism welcome while pointless and unhelpful flames will be ignored. And as always, thanks to those who add this to their favourite and alert lists.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bold : book excerpts and spell names  
**Underlined : memories, Legillimency and thoughts

* * *

The bell over the doorway to Ollivander's shop tinkled as both Hailey and the fake Moody entered, only to be met by a dusty, yet empty counter. Moody quickly claimed the single spindly chair in the corner, rubbing the spot on his leg where flesh met prosthetic.

"You might be waiting a while Lassy," Moody said, "during the school terms is the time when he gets the least business, its usually the time he crafts his wands so depending on what stage of the process he's at depends on when we see him."

"No matter, we are signed out until lessons on Monday and so long as we are finished by nine, long after the shops closing time, then it's fine." Hailey responded absentmindedly, not diverting her attention from feeling out the swirls of magical energy coming of the wands; the process may go quicker if she had an inkling as to what wand might have the closest match to her magical core.

"Well good afternoon," a voice spoke from the counter surprising them both, "I hope you're not here for yet another wand Alistor, even for you the ministry set limit is at most, four wands." despite Ollivander wearing a serious, disapproving expression all present could sense the humor in his words, especially since his eyes literally sparkled with it.

"No, no" Moody chuckled, "I'm actually here to pay for Miss Potters wand, seeing how it was her part in the demonstration I held for my lesson that caused the destruction of her old one."

Ollivander turned his attention to Hailey then, slightly creeping her out by the intensity of his gaze; it felt like he was looking into her soul and despite the impossibly due to her Occlumency shields, reading her mind.

"Well then Miss Potter, I was expecting to see you five years ago. Oh well at least now you'll be able to get a properly matched wand" Hailey had to forcefully stop herself from snorting at that; Ollivander wands were mass produced and didn't fully match themselves to a witch or wizard until after several years of constant use; the only way to get a wand that was properly matched right from the get-go was to get one custom made; something that most wand crafters did. Silently she raised her right hand when he turned around with the tape measure in his hand; she had spoken with and overheard enough people to be able to know every step and word of his wand matching process. Ollivander seemed to realise this as he was silent as he collected a bundle of small boxes back to the counter as the tape measure took note of all her different measurements, including chest size which made her want to slap Ollivander and burn the offending piece of plastic currently wrapped around her breasts.

"That's enough now," Ollivander said when he noted Hailey's ire, causing the tape measure to drop lifelessly to the floor. "Now then; Willow, Unicorn Tail Hair core. Twelve and a half inches, very springy and excellent for Healing magic."

He passed over the wand and just as she touched it, she could feel the magic from her wand reacting violently with her magical core. Ollivander seemed to be able to tell as well as he snatched the wand from her only a fraction of a second after giving it her. "Hmm, how good is he at sensing magic? This could be problematic if he aids Dumbledore."

"No, no that wont do." Ollivander murmured to himself, "how about this then Miss Potter;

Hornbeam, Phoenix Feather core. Thirteen inches and inflexible." Ollivander handed her the second wand and while not as volatile a reaction as the first wand, the two magics were still incompatible. This process carried on for a few hours, some wands more compatible than others, some even worst than the first but on average, the longer she tried the more compatible the wands Ollivander chose were.

Finally, Ollivander seemed to have an idea of which wand may work for her as he just stood there staring off into space in thought. Eventually he snapped out of it and turned on his heel; Hailey only just caught his mumbled "I wonder". When he got back to the counter he only had one wand with him, unlike the other times when he brought several with him.

"Try this one, Holly with a Phoenix Feather core. Eleven inches, nice and supple."

As Hailey took it, she could feel her magic responding in a positive fashion, though instead of rushing straight to her wand hand as it always did when she used magic, wand based or wandless, her magic first travelled to her forehead; where it mingled and merged with the foreign magic there before it rushed down to her hand, then out of her knew wand in an explosion of blood red, pitch black and bronze coloured stars; the traditionally used colours of her personally chosen family house crest; the Peverell house.

Ollivander seemed to have also noticed the peculiar and strange path her magic travelled as he gaped in surprise before schooling her expression, "My, my. How very curious. Yes, very curious indeed." Hailey got a sinking feeling in her stomach as he said that; fearing he had discovered the truth behind that night and like the good little spy he was, would report it to Dumbledore as soon as they left his shop. Deciding to play dumb for now, she adopted a puzzled face before replying in an innocent tone,

"I'm sorry, but what's curious?"

Ollivander studied her face for several minutes as if to convey he wasn't fooled, before answering. "Albus Dumbledore's familiar, the Phoenix that provided the feather for your wand core, provided another. Just one other. It is curious Miss Potter, that you are destined for this wand when it's brother, why it's brother apparently gave your's his scar." He said causing the fake Moody to gasp and look at her in disbelief. Hailey's expression and eyes however, had turned icy as she glared at Ollivander.

"I guess the great Dumbledore made a mistake though," Ollivander continued, still looking intently into Hailey's eyes not seeing the rage behind them, "judging by the way your magic reacted when coming into contact with the wand, it was you; not your brother that survived the curse and vanquished He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named that night. Judging by your expression, you knew that all along, didn't you Miss Potter."

"Heh, you caught me." She said, smiling softly despite the anger that was obviously boiling inside, though her next words were said with enough venom and hatred that even Belatu-Cadros, a Celtic deity of war would have felt chills running down its spine from just being present.

"Obliviate." Taken by surprise, Ollivander could only watch stupefied as the blue-green coloured beam left the Holly and Phoenix feather wand and impacted against his chest. The effect was immediate as his eyes glazed over.

"What the hell Lassy?" The fake Moody almost shouted, "explain. Now!"

"It's quite simple Barty," Hailey replied in a calm voice, her anger mostly gone, "Dumbledore currently thinks my brother is the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. So long as he continues to think so he will waste valuable time and resources on him, allowing me to move unopposed. I couldn't let his little spy here inform him until it is too late for the light to do anything."

"And what of me?" He asked cautiously, gripping his wand surreptitiously.

Hailey just smiled in amusement, "What about you? Your loyal to the Dark Lord are you not? And ignoring the fact I was going to tell him all this anyway, well after I had convinced him I'm more valuable to him alive than dead of course, my plans actually benefit him and the Dark side's cause with no effort actually needed to be expended on his part, though he certainly will want to add his own personal flare to them."

"And what exactly does your plans entail?" Moody asked, noticeably relaxing as he removed his hand from his wand.

"Well," Hailey smirked, "destroying Dumbledore's image, taking everything from him before killing him, return of the Dark's superiority, complete removal of Muggles from this world, giving Muggle-Borns a proper education of our ways; you know, the normal stuff." With that, Hailey muttered a second spell and a mustard yellow beam left her new wand and impacted against Ollivander's chest.

As soon as the beam dispersed, Ollivander lost the glazed look in his eyes and spent several seconds blinking before speaking up.

"Very good; Ash with a Welsh Green Dragon Heart-String: good for general magic. Such a shame about the Holly and Phoenix feather wand, but these things happen and I suppose if it didn't accept your brother as its master, it wouldn't accept anyone. Now then, that will be seven Galleons please Alistor." The fake Moody paid, unvoiced questions evident in his eyes, before he quickly ushered Hailey out of the shop, though not before Hailey burnt the measuring tape then hit Ollivander with another Obliviate to remove knowledge of both her burning the thing, and it measuring her breast size.

"Alright Missy," the fake Moody spoke up at last, "what the hell was Ollivander talking about? I understand you modified his memory but what too and why? And the second time, was that really necessary?"

Hailey, who had been attempting to figure if she like her ice-cream or not looked at him with bemusement. "Wow, you held that in for quite a while." She stated and it was true; it had been an hour since they left Ollivander's and during that time they had visited a book store in Knockturn Alley where she picked up a new book on wards and something that wasn't titled and she wouldn't answer his questions about it. Next they had gone to Fortescue's and got an ice cream each; Barty a boring vanilla and in her own little tradition, she got the experimental flavour of the week; today's happened to be Ambrosia flavour with a Nightshade and Doxy Blood swirl. All during the hour Barty had been literally bursting to ask his questions and Hailey had found it funny to watch. Moody didn't reply and just settled for glaring petulantly until Hailey answered him.

"Well, you know I Obliviated him to remove knowledge of me having the Holly and Phoenix wand, therefore revealing me to be the true Child-Who-Lived due it its connection with the Dark Lord. Unfortunately our accidental little mishap which I caused on purpose during the lesson is something very few people would ever have heard of, and they're the sort to keep all secrets to the grave or hand over only to their heirs. Dumbledore will be investigating it vigorously and when he is unable to find information on it he will resort to questioning Ollivander about my new wand and if Ollivander comes up blank he'll only pay extra attention to me." Hailey paused then to eat some more of her strangely enjoyable ice-cream as the fake Moody took in what she told him.

"As to what I changed his memory to," she continued, "as far as Ollivander knows, the Holly and Phoenix wand rejected me in a typical fashion while a later attempt and subsequent failure destroyed it in a magical fire similar to a light version of Fiendfyre. Also the wand Ollivander believes me to have is, despite his comments to me, a wand for a below average witch or wizard. When he says 'good for general magic', what he really means is 'you can do magic, just don't hope to succeed with spells that are past OWL level'. Hopefully he'll be a good puppet and tell Dumbledore that when the old goat asks about my wand but even if Ollivander neglects to mention it, Dumbledore's frustrations with the lack of answers will lead him to that line of questioning eventually."

"And you're sure Dumbledore won't detect any mental tampering when he questions him? You know how fond Dumbledore is at taking memories to review them, no matter how unwilling the owner. And what about the last one as we left? Don't you think that was unnecessary?" They both shivered at that, fake Moody from just the idea while Hailey from remembering the feeling of Dumbledore ripping a memory from her mind before attempting to Obliviate the day after Halloween during her first year. Luckily she had gotten extremely proficient in Occlumency at a young age; though she had no barriers to speak of, which would be extremely suspicious. Instead she had a false mind, allowing her to give Dumbledore a fake memory to appease him and the resist the Obliviation.

"Don't worry, while I'm no where near the Dark lord's or Dumbledore's level in the mind arts, my ability with memory modification is far too superior for Dumbledore to detect any falsehoods. The Dark lord might detect them if he's not being careless when he reads someone's mind or views their memories. And about the final one, unnecessary? Are you insane! I burnt the dam thing for revenge but letting him walk around with knowledge of my breast size? Would you like some old female granny version of Ollivander walking round with knowledge of the size and look of your dam dick?" She all but shrieked, well the last four statements/questions were almost shrieked anyway, the first part was spoken calmly.

"Point taken, anyway if your finished with your ice-cream then I'll take you to the Dark Lord."

"Oh very well," Hailey sighed, getting up from her seat the same time he did, "but I must really get the recipe for that ice-cream. It was rather delectable; I wonder if Daphne or Luna would like it?" she mused

"You can just use the content analysis spell on the ice-cream Missy, even if that isn't it's intended purpose. And what the hell do Miss Greengrass or Miss Lovegood have to do with anything?"

"Well," she replied, trying to hide her grin, "they are going to be the first willing members of my all female Harem. I suspect Luna already knows due to her talents in the Seer arts but Daphne is already attracted to me and my sources hint that she will enjoy the fun to be had with other members. That and if nothing happens between us soon she's going to jump me."

Barty just stood there gaping like a fish, oblivious to Hailey's laughter, before he shook his head and grasping Hailey's shoulder; Apperated the both of them out of the alley just as the first rays of sunset hit the seating area.

* * *

Like it? Constructive criticism welcome while pointless and unhelpful flames will be ignored. And as always, thanks to those who add this to their favourite and alert lists.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bold : book excerpts and spell names  
**Underlined : memories, Legillimency and thoughts

* * *

Barty shifted his leg to steady himself from the usual dis-orientation and upset stomach that were normal side effects of **Apparition** before he stepped forward; passing through the wards he had erected for his Lord while shivering as the **'Thief's Downfall' **ward nullified the **Polyjuice** potion in his system that disguised him as Alistor 'Mad-Eye' Moody; the forced change instantly ejecting the real Moody's false leg and eye from his body. He had only just made it through before he stopped at the sound of retching and looking back, he was confused by the sight of his charge hunched over on her knees with a pile of suspicious lumpy liquid pooling on the floor just in front of her knees.

"What's the matter Missy, can't handle **Apparition**?"

"N-no, you damn bastard," she wheezed as she spat to try and remove the taste of vomit and bile from her mouth, "don't you know not to forcibly side-along **Apparate** somebody unprepared; especially if they're laughing/choking/eating etc., you could have killed me!"

"Oh stop with the dramatics Missy," he chuckled as he shot a mild Anti-Nausea and a breath freshening Charm at her before levitating the false eye and leg to follow him, "the main thing is were here, come on."

Finally feeling normal, Hailey got up and walked past the ward line to a waiting Barty before they both entered the Manor. Upon reaching a doorway at the end of the first floor hallway Barty stuck his hand out in front of her; halting Hailey in her tracks as she looked at him in confusion.

"Your wand Missy," he elaborated, "despite your oath, this could be some crazy suicide mission and while it wouldn't do you any good, it may delay the Dark Lord's plans; something I'm not willing to risk."

Hailey just rolled her eyes and sighed exasperatedly as she handed the wand over and followed him into the room. She didn't really care about her new wand anyway as she still had her real one in a safe place, ready to be used at a moment's notice; if that weren't the case then she would be slightly more hesitant in handing it over. Looking around, she could see the room would almost be typical of a headmaster's office in Muggle University; well apart from the snivelling man resembling a rat as he twitched on the floor, Peter Pettigrew Hailey guessed, and the giant snake draped around the headrest of a huge leather armchair that had its back turned to her.

"My Lord," Barty said as he settled into a deep bow, "I have brought the girl I spoke about."

"Ah yes," a raspy voice spoke up from the arm chair, though it held an undertone of hisses, "twin sister to the 'Boy-Who-Lived', only daughter to the family that are the Old Goat's most devout followers." Slowly, the armchair swivelled round and while Hailey knew the Dark Lord must be weak, she didn't realise how weak he truly was at the current time until she saw his form was that of a toddler. When Voldemort caught sight of the girl's eyes, his own narrowed as he came to a certain realisation; the same realisation Ollivander came to and his arm rose to point his wand at her with a spell on the tip of his lips. To the horrified Barty, the event that followed seemed to happen in slow motion; causing it to last minutes in his mind rather than the seconds it actually took.

Hailey, seeing that the Dark Lord was going to attack her, flexed her right arm and the silver Celtic-Knot styled bracelet on her wrist, un-noticed by the others until now, flashed gold and temporarily blinded the Dark Lord and his two servants as it disappeared; Hailey's wand appearing in her hand during the flash. While Barty and Voldemort were focussed on the sudden appearance of her wand; a rusty red in colour, quite similar to dried blood, with streaks of chocolate brown running down different lengths of the wand, Hailey calmly intoned the spell she had created just for this moment.

**"Natantis Crucis."**

Before anyone could do anything, Voldemort and his two followers were lifted in the air and moved to form a square with Hailey, their feet ram-rod straight down and their arms outstretched 90o from the body. Then Hailey mimicked their position, floating to the same height as beams of Magic connected their hands; forming a square of Magic with them as the corners. Still paralysed; Barty, Voldemort and a now lucid Peter could only watch on in confusion and slight fear as Hailey began chanting in what they recognised to be a mixture of Celtic, Latin, Japanese and Old English; yet somehow as soon as the words were spoken, they slipped from their minds.

As she got further in the ritual, a white glowing circle appeared around them; five brightly coloured red Roman numerals, going from one to five, appearing on the circle line with equal distance between them. As Hailey's chanting increased in crescendo, one by one the Roman numerals gained a silvery grey ball of something floating above it before as one, the balls disappeared in a flash; leaving behind five various objects floating above the numerals. Voldemort who was only confused before, now looked on in pure horror as he saw all five of his Horcruxes floating around him, floating above the respective numeral in order of their creation; he knew they were real and not fakes as he could sense his soul pieces singing out to him, rejoicing about being close after such a long absence. Eventually, with a final shouted phrase, the five objects fell to the floor and bounced/rolled away from the circle, leaving balls of blue Magic with wisps of green, black and red writhing about inside them. The floating Magic stayed stationary for several long seconds, then as one they shot into Voldemort; enveloping him in a whirlwind of colours.

The ritual now completed, Barty and Peter dropped gently to the floor on their feet, though Peter immediately crumpled to the floor in pain upon hitting the floor. Meanwhile, Hailey collapsed to her hands and knees in exhaustion; panting and gasping for breath. Not even seconds later, the whirlwind surrounding Voldemort disappeared as he descended slowly and landed gracefully on his feet, revealing him to look as he did when he was twenty before his gradual transformation into the snake-like humanoid he looked like when he began his reign of terror. After casually looking over his body, idly noting he was clothed in the same seemingly still fresh clothes he was defeated in, he looked towards Hailey; his eyes turning from hazel to crimson as his wand shot into his hand from where it had fallen to the floor earlier.

"Look at me girl," he commanded, his firm voice still containing the undertone of hisses, though the rasp had vanished. Hailey, still too Magically exhausted to move, ignored him while she to regain some Magic as she panted. "Girl, don't make me repeat myself a third time, I'm growing impatient. Look. At. Me!"

After a few more seconds of this, Voldemort sighed and shot the **Imperio** spell at her, intending to force her to look at him. Hailey, having anticipated this (though she expected a **Crucio**) flicked her wand slightly and using up the majority of the meagre amounts of energy she had regained, erected the same shield she had used in her DADA class only a few days prior. Voldemort and Barty looked on in interest as the silvery, transparent film covered Hailey like a second skin, then shock and surprise as the light purple curse wasn't blocked by the shield, but rather passed straight through Hailey as if she wasn't there before it dissipated on floor behind her. Since there was obviously nothing they could now do but man-handle her up; something no self-respecting Magical, or even Muggle, gentleman would do, Voldemort sighed as he sat back in his chair and he waited for Hailey to recover.

After what seemed an age, Hailey had finally regained enough energy to stand, though she still shook and wobbled; dangerously close to fainting. Voldemort gave her a calculating gaze for a few moments before schooling his features into a blank mask as he spoke.

"Tell me girl, why I shouldn't just kill you now. While I'm grateful for you returning me to my body and full power early, it doesn't change the fact you are the prophesised one to defeat me. What's stopping me from ending you while you're weak with exhaustion and pose no threat to me?" The fact she had done something to his **Horcruxes** went unsaid; Barty was clever enough to guess the summoned items' significance but he was trustworthy. The Rat however, was neither of those on his best days.

"With all due respect my Lord," Hailey panted, "I would rather you sent your followers out so our conversation would remain private." Seeing Voldemort's eyes narrow and the other two open their mouths to protest; Hailey quickly explained, though this time she surprised the three into silence by speaking in Parsletongue. ¥While I'm sure you trust Barty at least, my explanation will include details about your continued immortality and true blood status, something that will be dangerous for him to know due to his close proximity to the old goat. Second, if you trust the Rat with that kind of information then you're even more mentally challenged than I first thought; should he ever get caught by the Aurors, he would blurt out everything he knows before he could even think to try and so much as barter for a lighter sentence.¥ "Besides," she continued in English as she threw her true wand over to him, her new Holly and Phoenix Feather one still in Barty's possession. "You can hold onto my wand so I can't defend myself and I have something of a gift for you; a peace offering if you will." With a slight nod from Voldemort, she took the untitled book she brought earlier out of her bag as she held it in her outstretched arm. With a flick of his wand, Voldemort gently floated the book over to him and his eyes widened briefly in surprise when he read the title on first page before he schooled his expression; _"Arithmancy for the Parslemage: a guide to creating your own Parslemagic_.

"Leave us," he ordered the other two in the room as he snapped the book shut.

"B-but my L-Lord," Peter stuttered before cringing away as Voldemort glared at him, his crimson eyes going hard in his displeasure. Snarling, Voldemort threw a banishing Hex at Peter, blasting him through the closed door, before turning his eyes to Barty who was already mid-bow before he got up and turned to leave; repairing the door on his way out. With another flick of his wand, Voldemort set up a privacy ward around the room before sitting back in the arm chair and turned his burning gaze to Hailey as Nagini slithered from around his shoulders and made her way to Hailey where she wrapped herself around her chest and shoulders, hissing menacingly as her tongue tickled Hailey's left ear. Hailey gulped slightly in fear, much to Voldemort's pleasure, before she steeled herself and began her explanation.

"Before I begin my Lord, I need to explain the nature of the Deities to you. You see, when groups of sentient beings, be they Magical or mundane, worship a greater power, e.g. God of Death, God of Rain and so on; Magic will start to condense and gain power. Finally, after enough worship, that condensed form of Magic will gain sentience and with it; free will and the ability to control the aspect they were worshipped for. Also since different civilisations have different beliefs, over the centuries new Gods have popped up but normally an already existing God will gain power over new aspects; evident by the God of Rain in Neanderthal times evolving to become the God of Nature and Natural Disasters by the time of the Incan civilisations."

"While this is interesting, providing it's true," Voldemort interjected, "how exactly does it relate to me not killing you?"

"It relates," Hailey sighed, skipping a lot of her speech as she mentally fast-forwarded, "because the Greeks were the first to worship the idea of fate, prophecies and reading the future and thus created the Goddess of Fate. The Greeks spoke Latin and because no large enough group of people since the Greeks worshipped the idea of fate, fortune-telling and reading the future in anything other than Latin, the Goddess Fate only speaks Latin. When a seer is used as a host to relay a prophecy, it is that host's understanding of the Latin language that translates the prophecy into the Seer's birth tongue. Sybill Trelawney, only having the utmost basic understanding of Latin, horribly mistranslated the prophecy when she relayed it in front of Dumbledore; a prophecy you only had a fraction of when you jumped the gun and panicked," she broke off, giving him a mild glare as he looked sheepish; a rather surprising expression to see on the Dark Lord, but Hailey guessed that the sudden regaining of his humanity and sanity has thrown his emotional control temporarily askew. "If you were to have gotten the full thing, not that it would do you any good due to it being wrong, you would have heard, **'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches; born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the dark lord shall mark him as his equal, but he shall have power the Dark Lord knows not; and either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives; the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches as the seventh month dies.'**"

They both stood in silence for several minutes as what she said sunk in, Voldemort contemplating what he heard while Hailey was waiting for some indication to continue.

"I see, already I have noticed some inconsistencies from what the prophecy said and what actually happened. I guess since your telling me this in detail you know the true prophecy I take it?"

"Yes," Hailey smiled, "while most of it is the same, there are some key differences that you need to hear." With that, she pulled out the prophecy sphere and pushed Magic into it; a monotonous voice filling the room.

**"The champion of Light or Dark approaches, born half of Light; half of Dark, born as the seventh month dies. One of the two Lords of Magic will mark her as their equal, and she will be given power the world knows not. Her survival will be tied to her chosen Lord and one cannot die while the other lives, as one may only pass the veil at the hand of the other. The champion approaches, guided by Fate."**

"This is true?" Voldemort asked stunned, "but how? Some of the words and phrases sound nothing like what was in Trelawney's version no matter what Latin translation used." Hailey just giggled at his astonished look.

"When I said that Trelawney was bad at Latin, I meant it. What she used to do was write out the Latin phrase she was given, then find its literal translation in a dictionary: word by word. For words that had multiple translations, she would pick one at random. Then, after gaining her translated phrase, no matter how incomprehensible, she would move words around willy-nilly, take some away and add some in, until the sentence made sense to her teachers."

"What about 'guided by Fate', and 'the power the world knows not'?"

"Apparently, when Fate saw that the old goat was disobeying her web, she intervened directly by imparting knowledge of various fields of Magic to me and once I got enough experience in what she gave me, I was given the power the world knows not; three schools of lost Magic which I used to bring you back to full power. First was Necromancy, the art of souls; which I used to locate and re-join your soul pieces. Second was the Voodoo Arts, the art of flesh, blood and genetics which I used to restore your true flesh and blood body from the DNA samples left in the world. Third and finally was the Kido Arts, the ancient Japanese art of manipulating Magic itself in a way different to how Magic entities can at the moment using poem and hand signs. I used Kido to bend the forces of space and time itself in order to summon your bodies DNA and soul pieces to this location."

"Necromancy; a lost art," Voldemort scoffed, "please. I can quite easily create Inferi."

"Please," now it was Hailey's turn to scoff. "Inferi are nothing more but mere puppets; no different from an animated doll except for being flesh and bone rather than wood or cloth. There is much, much more to Necromancy." Seeing his disbelief she sighed as she walked over to the window. Pointing out to the graveyard, she began chanting in old English again and like before, Voldemort forgot the words as soon as he heard them. Shortly after she began chanting, a sickly green glow covered the graveyard with a glowing line of the same colour connecting the graveyard to Hailey's outstretched hand. A minute later, much sooner than her previous ritual, Hailey's finished chanting was instantly followed by a soundless green lightning bolt that flashed above the graveyard which as well as being noiseless, dissipated the green glow; the line having faded from existence the moment she finished chanting. They watched on for two minutes in silence and just as Voldemort was getting impatient, a rumbling sound could be heard as hands in various stages of decomposition, from freshly dead to pure bone, clawed their way out of the ground; dragging the rest of their bodies with them.

"This," Hailey gestured to the graveyard where the newly risen dead had begun making their way to the manor, "is the ultimate form of just one branch of Necromancy; the ability to bring back a soul from the dead, force it back into its body and have complete control over them while they retain their abilities, skills and knowledge. It's much like the **Imperious** curse except on the living dead that you resurrect." By this stage, the first dozen Zombies had made it out of the graveyard and it was evident to observers that their destination was the manor.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by the door banging open as Barty and Peter ran in; Peter locking himself inside the built in wardrobe while Barty re-locked the door and reinforced it.

"My apologies for the intrusion my Lord," he rushed out, "but we're under attack: a large group of Inferi are about to penetrate the wards!"

I know; they belong to Miss Potter here." Voldemort sighed, ignoring Hailey's indignant cry of, "Zombies and Walking Skellingtons, not Inferi!"

Looking blankly at Voldemort's and Barty's hushed conversation, Hailey sighed before flicking her wrist in the direction of the cemetery before walking out the door; throwing an explanation to the now silent Voldemort as she did.

"I was woken up early; your rebirth ritual, you attacking me and then my demonstration Magically exhausted me and now it's late. I'm tired and as much as I would just _love_ to stay up and give you more demonstrations, I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

Hailey sighed as she sat on the porch of Riddle Manor, waiting for Barty to finish his talk with Tom so he could return them back to Hogwarts. Tom had proven to be extremely stubborn and it had taken her the entire Saturday and the majority of Sunday to convince him to pretend to be the Pure-Blood product of Voldemort's rape victim in the eyes of the public, and go into politics while continuing with his original plan with her brother as it would be if she hadn't helped him regain his body. She had finally gotten through to him though; helped by the fact his sanity was almost fully restored. A dull twinge of pain brought her out of her thoughts and made her reflexively rub her left forearm; just more proof of how stubborn Tom was. While she was expecting to be marked, and was even going to ask it of him at some point, she didn't expect him to be so insistent on it happening right now. Eventually Barty had left the Manor and being accepted by the wards, was able to Apparate the two of them, without having to leave the wards, to Hogwart's front gate where they began the ridiculously long twenty minute walk to the main doors of the castle.

By the time they arrived tea was almost half-way through and having no time to put some robes on if she wanted to fill her complaining stomach, she simply followed Barty, now re-disguised as Moody, into the Great Hall wearing casual attire. As the doors to the great hall swung open, everyone halted what they were doing to stare at the newcomers briefly before the majority went back to eating. The only ones who didn't look away were Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger and Madame Pomfrey; all who frowned at Hailey's choice of a long-sleeved t-shirt. Apart from her robes, Hailey had never worn a top that covered more than what a vest did and she was quite vocal about how she hated being so covered up by her school robes. Unable to think of a reason though, they all put it out of their minds to return to what they were doing, shooting side glances at her every so often. All bar Luna whose eyes gained a look of shock and realisation as they strayed down to her left fore-arm which she had once again been rubbing after a small, dull twinge of pain. Looking up from Hailey's arm, Luna met her gaze and smiled while giving a brief nod; she knew what had happened and approved.

Before she knew it, tea had finished and in a daze, she had sleepily made her way to her bed in Ravenclaw dorms where she promptly fell asleep onto her bed; not even bothering to remove her clothes. Dumbledore on the other hand, was extremely frustrated; he had spent the entire meal time trying to catch the Potter girl's eyes so he could perform Legilimancy on her, even going so far as to hit her with some mild, discrete **Compulsion** Charms but the blasted girl resisted them in her tired state! Oh well, he'd just have to ask Alistor or Ollivander what wand the girl got; she could prove worthy of a tool yet!

The next morning, the peace and quiet of the subdued, sleepy Great Hall was once again interrupted by the annual rustle of flapping wings delivering the Monday edition of the Daily Prophet; the only edition to be delivered in the morning rather than after the evening meal. The students and staff soon snapped awake, many of them spraying out the food or drink currently in their mouths as there; glaring at them on the front page was a large picture of James and Lilly Potter with an Eleven year-old Duncan Potter, all smiling at the ball they attended which was thrown in honour of Duncan's eleventh birthday, an equally big picture of Hailey as she smiled while comforting an upset first year. Hailey reembered that from the begining of last year but she hadn't realised someone had taken a picture of it. What caught everyone's attention though was the large, bold title underneath; "House Potter, the perfect family; guilty of child abuse and neglect?" Then in smaller print underneath, "story on Pg3". There was a sudden frantic rustling when as one, the entire hall opened their copy of the Prophet and turned to page three.

_**Potter family; child abusers?**_

_By Rita Skeeta._

_My dear readers, if like me you have a child, sibling and/or friend who attended Hogwarts in 1991; if you happened to attend yourself or if you are friends with someone who attended/has connections to someone who attended Hogwarts in that year, you may remember the shock of learning about an eleven year old girl who shares the family name of the prestigious Potter family; one Hailey Potter._

_Upon being sorted in Ravenclaw and no obvious claim or relationship to the Potter family surfacing, after a few days of gossip the matter simply faded from everyone's mind as it was assumed that the girl was simply a Muggle-Born who just happened to have the same family name: a coincidence if you will. Recently however, I received evidence that this wasn't the case and thus came hours of painstaking research to unravel the truth behind the mystery; much of what I found revealing startling and surprising results._

_First of all, I checked the past editions of the Daily Prophet and other Newspapers for every appearance of the Potter family as i looked for even a shred of evidence of a daughter. Birthday Galas, Yule-Tide Balls and trips to Diagon Alley were all covered as well as much more, but to my frustration not once was there even a shadowed glimpse in a picture of a second child. After that failure I turned my attention to close friends of the Potter family but was once again met with the increasingly present frustration as Lord Black; Lord and Lady Longbottom; Remus Lupin and Mr and Mrs Weasley all confessed to having no knowledge what so ever of the Potters having a second child, let alone that child being female._

_Now, normally I would just count this as a joke or a simple mix-up and drop the matter but this tip came from a very reliable source and even consisted of a memory showing Hailey, Alistor Moody and Albus Dumbledore discussing Hailey's need of a new wand as hers was destroyed in a Magical accident during Professor Moody's 'Defence Against the Dark Arts' class. The memory continued on to all three of them clearly referring to Lord Potter as Hailey's father, Hailey confiding that the destroyed wand was actually a hand-me-down of one of her ancestors as Lord Potter didn't want to 'spend the seven Galleons to get her a properly matched wand'._

_Eventually, after hours of frustration and dead ends, I finally lucked out when a trip to Gringotts provided me with the two pieces of evidence needed. The first was the birth certificate of one 'Hailey Anne Potter', daughter to Lord and Lady Potter and the elder twin to her brother Duncan James Potter. The next piece of information I gained was the details of Hailey's trust vault; as per Wizarding customs and traditions it was opened for her on the day of her birth but on the day of her eleventh birthday, the day she would have received her Hogwarts letter, her vault was closed and its contents absorbed into Duncan's trust vault._

_Now already this is a clear cut case of horrendous child neglect and even possibly paving the path for abuse; evident to poor Hailey all but being pushed out of the Potter family, but I would like everyone to push their minds back to Spring ten years ago. The scandal at the ministry when a five year old girl was discovered lost, wondering around Knockturn Alley during the evening hours of 15:30 and was brought to the safety of the Ministry by a Vampire of all things. I am sure you are all wondering how this relates in any way to Hailey and the Potter family and to be honest, so was I at first. However, during my research my mind just kept going back to that incident and I had the strangest feeling that I was missing something so after I had gained the evidence from Gringotts I decided to investigate that as well. To my eternal shock I had discovered that the event had been covered up as there was hardly any mention of it when I first looked!_

_Digging deeper, I eventually found out that the girl rescued by a Vampire was actually Hailey Potter herself and that at eleven am, her parents had ignored and forgotten about her in favour of a photo shoot. Next I discovered that at 18:00 that very night, the Ministry had sent a missive to Lord Potter explaining the situation but to my shock, and after what I discovered earlier I'm not sure why it did shock me, Hailey had remained in Auror custody for a little over eighteen hours! One might argue much of those hours were due to the speed of Post Owls but remember; the Ministry only employ and train the fastest owls. After working out the calculations I learned it should have only taken half an hour for the missive to reach them in Diagon or Knockturn Alley if they were frantically searching for their missing daughter, and only two hours to reach them at Potter Manor should they have been there. That mean that they should have received the missive at no later than eight pm, much too soon for them to be in bed even on a normal, non-crisis day where it would have been a simple matter for them to Apparate or Floo to the ministry; so where or how then, were those additional thirteen hours lost?_

_I'm calling upon the DMLE to investigate such heinous crimes against a child, and my readers to show their support in the hopes that justice will prevail so that we may prevent this situation from happening to another innocent child._

_For the known details on the Magical accident that destroyed Hailey's wand and our expert's theories about it, turn to Pg5. For the detailed reports of evidence I collected, turn to Pg6. For the list of known cases of child abuse and neglect in the past two hundred years, both Magical and Muggle, and the consequences said abuse and neglect caused, turn to Pg8._

Apart from the occasional rustling of people looking through the rest of the paper, the whole was silent for the rest of breakfast; all its occupants staring in shock and sympathy at Hailey who wore an expressionless face as she ate; her copy of the Prophet open at Pg3 lying abandoned next to her. For the rest of the day, she was stared and pointed at as students whispered to each other; all the while Hailey was doing her best to keep up an expressionless face in order to keep her smirk and dark chuckles contained. The only lesson where no one but the teacher paid attention to her was the last period of the day: Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Moody. Everyone had learned long ago to always pay attention to Alistor 'Madeye' Moody, always stay on your guard around him and be prepared at all times to cast a shield as there was no knowing when he would decide to Hex someone to 'keep them on their toes' and teach them 'Constant Vigilance'.

"Good Afternoon class." He started off once everyone had taken a seat. "Over the past months, I've taught you some shield charms, duelling techniques and I even taught you about the three Unforgivables. Now, before we begin today's lesson in earnest, I have one simple question for you; one that I want four different answers to. I want an answer from a Light, a Dark, a Neutral Magical-Born and one from a Muggle-Born." He looked around then, seeing the interested and eager faces of the fourth year students from all four houses, smirking when he saw surprise displayed openly on Hailey's face.

"What makes the Dark Arts, Dark? What defines them as Dark? What does it mean if they _are_ dark?" After a few minutes of looking at the class as the thought on an answer, everyone had raised their hands and Moody picked his first volunteer. "You, Weasley; the answer for the Light Magical-Borns."

"Well, err," Ron stammered and blushed, not expecting to be picked despite the fact he was the first to raise his hand. "Dark Magic is evil, like the Unforgivables and stuff." He said, confident that Moody would agree with him.

"Dark Magic is evil like the Unforgivables and stuff?" Moody repeated incredulously, noting many of the Neutral Darker students scoffing. "Very well, do the rest of the Light Magical-Borns agree?" Seeing the majority of them nod, he swished his wand towards the blackboard and went back to looking for his next volunteer as Ron's answer appeared on the board.

"Okay Mr. Malfoy, the Dark Magical-Borns answer."

Unlike Ron, there was no hesitation in Draco's voice as he gave his answer, "Dark Magic is the powerful Magic the Ministry and less powerful sheep are too scared and weak to practice and use." Not even bothering to comment, Moody just swished his wand again upon seeing the Darker students nod while the Light ones began glaring.

"Miss Patel, the Ravenclaw Patel, your answer for the Neutrals?"

"According to the Ministry, Dark Magic is the Magic they have Banned due to being inhumane and dangerous." Once again seeing the answer agreed with, Moody swished his wand without comment.

"Finally, Miss Granger. As one of the two Muggle-Borns in this class who aren't currently in the Hospital Wing, I would like you to give your answer of what you think defines the 'Dark Arts'."

"Well, my personal view of the Dark Arts is any spell, thought or action that contains malicious intent and/or causes harm to an innocent against their will." She replied, shocking everyone in the class.

"Define innocent if you would Miss Granger." Moody said once he had recovered from his shock which unlike most in the class, only took a couple of seconds.

"to me, an innocent is someone who hasn't personally or purposefully done or said anything to warrant being the target of animosity in the situation resulting from said animosity; for example, attacking someone for something their family did or said would be an attack on an innocent, but attacking someone who had in some way slighted you would not be an attack on an innocent." Smiling at her answer, Moody swished his wand and her answer, plus her explanation of an innocent appeared on the board, filling the last empty column.

"I want all of you to look at those answers and ask yourselves this. Which of these four answers make sense to you? Which one makes more sense than the other three? Does an answer you didn't think of before sound more believable than the one you did? If given the chance, how many of you would answer differently? Raise your hand for that last one." Moody spoke, but was disappointed to find that only five of the students stuck their hands up. "According to merlin, the greatest Wizard of all time and the first to document and explain the nature and laws of Magic, it is Miss Granger's answer that is the true definition of the Dark Arts. After all, is it not dark to use **Wingardium Leviosa** to drop a boulder on top of an innocent? Is it not light to use the Killing Curse to give a mercy death to one suffering terrible agony as he slowly dies from some type of incurable ailment? There have been many court cases in the past that have been declared guilty or innocent, despite the spells used, following those very examples."

The rest of the class was spent with Moody teaching about when and why certain Magic was banned in Britain by the Ministry and different points in history where Aurors were given permission to used banned Magic in order to better combat Dark forces. Just as the class was ending, Moody rounded of the lesson by explaining the homework.

"Right, for your next lesson I want four feet of parchment explaining five cases where Ministry classed Dark Magic can be used for good and five cases when Ministry classed Light Magic can be used for evil. No use of the levitation charm." He added after a thoughtful pause causing many of the students to groan. "Miss Potter, if you would kindly stay behind, the rest of you may go." Many of them gave her curious looks as they left, but most thought it was simply about the article that came out earlier.

Once the room had emptied, Barty erected some Privacy Wards before turning to Hailey, who had used the time to move her seat to his desk and was now lounging in it. After five minutes of them both staring at each other, Barty finally sighed before speaking.

"Do you really think that was a good idea Missy?"

"Think what was a good idea?" she questioned using her best cute, innocent face even though she knew exactly what he was referring to.

"Dammit girl, the Prophet; no one would have connected the 'missing girl found by Vampire' incident to you without some sort of mental pushing and the information the Goblins gave? While only some of the darker families would know about it, without an order from the Wizengamot, Goblins will only publish or give out details about their clients if their clients or client's legal guardians give them permission to do so. James has probably already started combatting the article, making you look bad and setting our plans back miles!"

"Don't worry about James." She replied calmly, "I know exactly how he will react. First he will follow his little Monday tradition and go to work early where he will be the subject of glares, odd looks, hushed conversations and gossip without being told anything; annoying him greatly. Then, after a long and frustrating day at work he will come for tea, _then_ he will read the Prophet. The glares and whispers will finally make sense, he will fly into a rage and Apparate to Hogwarts and rush straight to the Great Hall where our own meal will be winding down and Dumbledore will be preparing to dismiss us. He will rant and rave, making him look stupid before doing something irreversible that will firmly demonise him in the eyes of the student population, who will pass it to friends and family out of Hogwarts who will also pass it on etc., until it reaches the press who will let the whole world know. At this point Dumbledore will take James out of the Hall in such a manner that while intending to try and save James's reputation, to the furious and shocked crowd it will look like Dumbledore supports and agrees with James's actions and thus his reputation will suffer just as much, if not more due to his positions of power. After it all he would be lucky to even keep his position as Headmaster."

"You're sure about this? And you won't be injured in anyway?"

"Aww Barty," she cooed, "I didn't know you cared. Yes I'm sure that is what will happen, so long as you stay at the staff table and act suitably shocked and surprised. Also, he might slap me once or twice but that won't be too bad. Besides, I'm actually counting on it; it will make him look even worse.

Staring into her eyes looking for any trace of uncertainty, doubt and/or fear but seeing none, Barty just sighed again. "Very well then Missy, I'll trust your judgement on this. Now get out of here; you have a show to prepare for. "He said chuckling.

Later that evening, many of the students were only just finishing off their deserts when true to Hailey's prediction; just as Dumbledore placed his hands on the table to support him standing up, everyones' attention was drawn to the back of the Great Hall by James Potter slamming the doors open and storming in with a murderous expression on his bright red face.

"Dad!?" Duncan exclaimed in happiness as he began to rise, only to stop dead upon seeing the expression upon his father's face. Ignoring everyone else, James stalked over to Hailey having not taken his eyes off her since they found her after a quick sweep of the hall.

"Father." Hailey said respectfully once James had stopped behind her and she began to rise from her seat, head bowed in submission. Just as she had gotten fully to her feet, a sharp crack broke the silence of the Hall as further shocking the crowd, James struck her across the cheek with the back of his hand; forcing to her hands and knees on the floor.

"Don't you 'father' me you ungrateful little bitch. How dare you slander the family and House Potter!" He thundered at her before taking a deep breath and although his next words were spoken with normal indoor volume, Magic echoed his words and everyone could easily hear his words and the gleefully hateful undertone they had.

"I, James Alfred Potter, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, do hereby forever banish you from the House of Potter and deny you the right to use or lay claim to the name. So Mote Be It."

Panicking but unnoticed, Dumbledore rushed to his feet in an attempt to prevent the Magical banishment from becoming official; the family that were his most useful pawns might lose all respect and political sway from this! Seeing Dumbledore rise and guessing his intentions, Hailey internally cackled in glee at ruining his plans as she spoke up to complete the process; her voice also echoed by Magic though she made sure her voice had a noticeable quiver to it. "So Mote Be It."

As soon as she said the words, a loud rumbling noise sounded from somewhere in Hogwarts as Hailey was encased in a red tinted cube that appeared out of nowhere. After ten seconds of the rumbling, it stopped and with it; the cube and Hailey disappeared in a bright red flash that left everyone blinking as they tried to get rid of the stars they were seeing.

"Professor Dumbledore Sir, how are you doing?" James said with a smug, cheerful smile upon seeing Dumbledore walking towards him; much to the disgust of the staff and students alike of all Magic and political groupings, though Dumbledore's response soon directed just as much of their disgust at him as well.

"Please James, it's Albus; you're no longer a student but a dear friend. Now, why don't we take our little catch-up to my office?" he replied, leading James out of the Great Hall, chuckling at James's story of his, Sirius's and Remus's latest escapades.

Meanwhile, last minute shoppers and store owners/attendants who were locking up the shops were surprised to see a solid red cube, big enough to comfortably contain several people, appear in the middle of Diagon Alley before it disintegrated into red dust; revealing the unconscious form of the girl they had all read about in the article that day. Panicking, several shoppers soon got over their shock and rushed to help her; some rushing to contact the Aurors while others took her to St. Mungo's, one of those being a worried Rita Skeeta.

* * *

Okay, here is another chapter done, who knows how many more to come lol. As apologies for the long time since the last update, here is an Omake for your pleasure. While it is related to the story, it doesn't actually have any bearing or meaning to the story. The review responces will be located underneath.

The evening his new ally left, Tom Riddle, comfortably sane once more, was relaxing into his leather office chair as he watched the evening news on the T.V.; a Muggle invention he actually found useful. Peter, the damn snivelling coward, was stood next to him; silent with a glassy look in his eyes. It hadn't taken him long to realise the truth behind Hailey's words about the Rat and as soon as she had left he was quick about enslaving him to his will, destroying his mind while he was at it; a useful spell he had created before his initial decent into madness. The spell combines the **Imperious **and** Crucio** spells: the first for mid control and the second to wipe his mind. The spell also included a strong, general healing spell so the slave wouldn't be too badly damaged from the process. Suddenly, the episode of the Sitcom 'Friends' he was watching turned off as the news flashed; the heading being 'emergency broadcast'.

"Police were baffled earlier today in the sleepy little town of Little Hangleton," the reporter started off in a bored monotonous tone, "due to reports from the local populous stating that their dead were just lying in the streets. Sandy is on scene with further details." He finished, the footage swapping over to a rather attractive red-head standing in front of what looked to be lots of randomly placed bodies.

Suddenly, Tom froze in horror at the implications of this; while it was too public for the Ministry of Magic to cover up, the Aurors and Unspeakables will definitely come sniffing around anyway.

"Thank you Bill. Now, earlier today police received multiple reports of dead bodies just lying in the streets and now, after hours of investigation, the following statement has been released by the Police."

'We're not really sure what has happened here, but after professionals investigated the bodies themselves, the graves they were buried in and their grave to their new resting spot, all we can be sure of is that the bodies weren't moved by any human, animal or machine. We say this because the graves themselves were burst open from the inside, not dg up and the area between the town and graveyard has not animal or machine tracks and any and all scents under a day old belong to the bodies themselves. Also, experts have found signs of what muscle remains having been strained; a clear sign that they moved under their own power. The only conclusion that we have been able to come up with, crazy as it seems, is that the dead came back to life as zombies, but they were re-killed when the Sun came up."

"There you have it folks, the police suspect zombies but if true, then what next? Is this the first of many of our dead coming back to life? Was it really the Sun that killed them? If so how long until the zombies adapt to overcome that deadly weakness? This is Sandy from Regional News, reporting on scene." Tom was frozen for several minutes before cursing and running around the manor; his only hope of not being discovered would be to use the **Fideleus **on the entire grounds to remove it from public knowledge.

Back at Hogwarts, Hailey frowned with her fork hallway to her mouth. She had the strangest feeling that she was forgetting something. As a shuffling next to her wafted the smell of the roast chicken she was eating to her, she promptly put it out of her mind in favour of digging back into her meal.

Okay, Review Responce time!

**917brat:** The bit about Daphne, Luna and the harem? Yeah thats more or less how I'm intending on things going, but it's actually going to be a relationship where they're all involved with each other rather than them involved with one person, and not each other.

Also, for everyone who commented on the cookie part; yes, the Dark Side has cookie. All hail the Dark Side. we are currently using Millies Cookies for our supply. Also, just a little idea to run by you; my readers. Hailey is going to be recruiting at Hogwarts and i was thinking, what would make Ron Weasley join the Dark Side? currently I am going with Barty (disguised as Moody) getting him addicted to cookies only the Dark Side can provide, but if some one has an idea please let me know by review or pm. The same goes for anyone you would like to see in the harem (for lack of better word), I might add them if they gain enough popularity.

Constructive critism and reviews are welcomed and encouraged, as always; pointless flames will be ignored and deleted, as always and again, as always; thanks to everyone who added this fic and me to their favourite and alert lists.


End file.
